The Other
by Zadora
Summary: Legolas and Gimli travel, and they find someone very unexpected as they start to run from mystical forces. Hey everyone, I redid some of the stuff in all six chapters so make sure you R&R again! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters or anything like that except Daria, she is mine.

 The Other 

Ch 1- On our way.

The sun shone on the dew-drenched grass and streaked the forest with golden beams, it has now been some time since the ring of power had been destroyed and all the elves had left middle earth to sail upon the sea, all that is, except one. 

Spalko raced across the open plains, joyfully galloping on the morning wind. This was done regularly as Legolas found not much else that would make him happy, and this happiness lasted only momentarily. Returning back to the small camp, Legolas greeted Gimli as he dismounted from his horse.

 "Damn," Gimli shouted as the small fire blew out in a puff of smoke,

 "Must you always do that?" Gimli asked. 

"We better be going before too long," Legolas said, ignoring Gimli's irritation. "The sun is already up and we still have a long journey to make before dark." 

Gimli made his way for his pack, grunting madly. 

It had been 2 months now that Gimli and Legolas had been traveling together and as time drew on Gimli became more unpleasant and irritable. 

They departed the camp in silence and rode on in this manner until the sun split the sky in half. 

"Are you so unhappy master dwarf?" asked Legolas in a concerned way.

"No not unhappy," Gimli replied, "but I do cense a fear behind your eyes that sets me at unease."

Legolas, surprised by Gimli's reply, looked away quickly. 

"You are surprised I cense so much, that is for a dwarf," Gimli said, "but no matter, soon we will be back to safety, if such a thing exists," he muttered in a somber tone. 

Legolas felt deep sorrow, and Gimli knew it. He knew Gimli would want him to be happy, and for that to happen the sea would be welcoming. But for some reason Legolas didn't want to leave middle earth, at least not yet. He felt something holding him here, and it wasn't the dwarf, though they were greatest of friends. No, there was something else, some feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him sick to think about. It even made him cry, though he never let the tears go. 

The sun was gaining on the west as Gimli and Legolas reached a great mound of rocks that held the path for a great distance, two solid stone walls, cluttered with loose boulders surrounded them and made Legolas uneasy.

"Will this carry on for too long do you think?" he asked Gimli. 

"It is only rocks my friend, you best be getting used to it if we are ever to visit the caves." Gimli answered. 

But Legolas felt some unwelcoming presence and, without thinking, checked to make sure his bow and arrows were still strapped to his back. 

As they drew deeper into this surrounded path, Legolas felt like turning back and running for his life, but he also felt something drawing him closer, the same thing that kept him from thinking of the sea. He had only his imagination to guess what it was. 

The sun disappeared behind the rock wall and cast a beam of light that shot out above the wall and touched the sky. The shadows grew deep and strangled the path. A deep fear built up in Legolas that grew with every step forward. Spalko felt it to, or perhaps he merely felt Legolas' edginess, whatever it was, Spalko was very careful. 

The two proceeded forward, whispering unworried words back and forth. 

Spalko abruptly stopped and Legolas gave an agonized shout, grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground in a heap. Gimli jumped off his horse and ran to his friend, lifting up his head. "Legolas," he whispered, trying to get him to regain consciousness, but to no avail. 

They sat there like that for some time, Gimli trying everything he knew of healing. At long last Legolas finally awoke and jumped up quickly, looking about them in a panicked manner. 

"Legolas?" Gimli asked, obviously confused. 

"We must leave Gimli, quickly." Legolas answered, getting on his horse. But before they had a chance to go, they heard footsteps behind them, Legolas drew an arrow and aimed for the sound, but then the footsteps moved, to one side, then the other, and it dawned on them, they were surrounded.   

Well that's the first chapter, review people! I want to know what you think!


	2. no pain

The Other 

Ch-2

The footsteps stopped and Gimli and Legolas froze. Keeping his bow taught, Legolas listened hard and faintly he heard breathing and turned to his side towards the sound. Then he heard a sharp clang, like metal against metal and in an instant Legolas' arrow streaked across the sky and pierced a soldier, who gave a shout then fell to the ground. Legolas fit another arrow and looked around for another target. Gimli dismounted and held his axe ready.

Out of the darkness, three huge burly men appeared. These men had thick cloaks of rough fur and heavy swords and armor. One of them drew his sword.

"What do you want with us?" Legolas asked. 

The men only smiled, that bitter sadistic smile then ran towards the two, swords drawn.

Legolas easily killed two of them, but the pain in his side was coming back and he felt dizzy, he lost hold of his bow as he clenched his side. 

Blinded by the pain, Legolas struggled to stay up, he grabbed his dagger and held it tight trying to regain control. He could hear Gimli's axe swinging and the shouts of the soldiers. It seemed to Legolas that there were dozens of them.

All at once Gimli's axe stopped swinging, a silence stung the place but only for a moment as the soldiers grew louder.

Legolas tried to make his horse move but he wouldn't, then he felt a sharp pain in the side of his face, and fell to the ground. 

Deep in the unconscious world, Legolas dreamed he was back in Mirkwood, his father and mother were singing happily among the quiet trees. Completely entranced with the scene, Legolas didn't dare move. But something was wrong, his parents stopped singing, they were running, them along with all of Legolas' closest companions. Legolas recognized the force of the disruption, it was the dark riders. Legolas tried to do something to stop the slaughter that was now taking place, but he could do nothing. Seeing his mother, he ran towards her, but a rider was there first, with a strong hand she was pushed over a rocky ledge and impaled on the rocks. Peering over the edge, Legolas saw the spattered blood that stained the once beautiful terrain, and he sank to the ground and wept. He was unable to move as a dark rider galloped towards him, sword drawn high into the air. Everything suddenly went quiet. 

He opened his eyes and struggle to get to his feet, but he felt a searing pain on the side of his forehead. He felt his face and realized it was stained with blood. He fell back down, too weak to move. 

Hours later Legolas awoke and realizing where he was, made another attempt to get to his feet. It was easier this time, the pain almost non-existent. The dirt from the floor covered his hands and clung to the blood on his face. He looked around and saw he was in a cave with no outside light. The room was rather big with a few dark corners and a large steel gate. 

Slowly he walked to the gate and peered out side, there was one guard sitting a few yards away, obviously snoring. He could see a torch burning lightly around the corner of the walkway. _Where is Gimli?_ He thought, straining to see into the other cells, but he couldn't see anything for the darkness. 

Sitting back down on the hard dirt floor, he tried to clean his forehead, or to at least wipe the dirt away. 

Legolas jumped up as he saw a figure appear out of a dark corner. He went dizzy for a moment from the sudden movement. The figure walked to the gate and picked up a bucket of water, then handed it to Legolas. Uncovering her face, Legolas saw that he was in the presence of an elf. Her hair was dark as night and her skin, very pale. She was dressed in black travel clothes with straps that suggested an archer and belts made for a sword. 

"I had heard that all the elves had gone to the sea, why haven't you?" she asked. 

"I have an unfinished life here." Legolas said as he dipped a rag into the water and wiped the dirt and blood away.

Before another word was spoken the she-elf returned to her previous place and gestured to Legolas to sit back down. 

A moment later footsteps were heard down the hall and three guards approached the gate. 

"You, Come with me." The guard pointed to the she-elf but she didn't move, she had covered her face and was now sitting quietly. 

"Stubborn woman! Get up!"

She lightly stood and walked to the center of the room. 

"If you want me, you will have to come and take me." As she said this her eyes started to fade from brown to a misty white, lined with silver. She looked lightly at Legolas who was surprised at the transformation. 

The guards rushed through the gate and grabbed the she-elf. Pulling out a dagger that was hidden inside her cloak, she stabbed one of them in the gut, who fell back against the wall. The other two guards jumped at her but she easily knocked them down, before she could try to kill them more guards came and threw her against the wall then dragged her out into the corridor. The wounded guards staggered out of the cell giving a warning look to Legolas and slammed the gate behind them. 

Legolas jumped up and ran to the gate, trying to see where they had taken her. The sleeping guard was now awake and seemingly ticked off at the present interruption to his nap.   

"Guard!" Legolas called, "where have you taken the dwarf?" 

The guard looked up and a wide smile spread across his lips. "Oh, I'll bring the dwarf to you, don't you worry little elf."

Legolas was disgusted with the man, he was dirty and by the looks of him, lazy and not very smart. He had long matted hair and brown teeth, Legolas was also angry at being called "little elf". He sat back down, knowing there was nothing he could do.

His mind was finally cleared when he heard a piercing scream and almost instantly the pain returned to his side. 


	3. Perfect Light

The Other

Ch 3-Perfect Light

Blood seeped through Legolas' shirt as the pain grew worse. He looked at it in surprise, knowing he had no open wound. Getting to his feet, he staggered over to the gate; the guard was, again, snoring loudly. Legolas looked around his cell and started to feel the walls, seeing how well his captors had sealed him in. But it was solid rock, Legolas felt very glad that he wasn't a dwarf. He went back over to the gate and shook it quietly, it was old and rusted and one of the hinges was likely to break off at any time. _I must find Gimli,_ Legolas thought. 

Hearing footsteps in the hall, Legolas sat back down, still holding tight to his side, the pain had gone and the bleeding had stopped, but his head ached badly. 

The gate creaked open and a limp she-elf was thrown in. The guards laughed loudly as she struggled to get on all fours and threw up an immense amount of blood, her eyes now faded into a deep black. She threw herself up against the wall and, breathing heavily, wiped the blood from her mouth, glaring at the guards, who were laughing and mocking them. 

Legolas stared at her, unable to remove his eyes from hers; the blackness in them was filled with a tragic amount of hatred. Her skin seemed to glow with a white light, as pure as anything Legolas had ever seen. She continued to stare at the guards, her gaze unbroken. They stopped laughing as they saw her eyes turn a misty shade of blue and they walked away quickly, muttering quietly to each other. They seemed to be afraid of her, like she had some sort of power over them. Legolas shook his head in confusion. He looked up again and saw her over at the gate, and jumped up in surprise. 

She peered out into the hallway carefully and grabbed hold of the gate, shaking it violently, the look on her face seemed like one of a caged lion. With a determined push, she broke the gate free and looked at Legolas who was already following her out into the hallway and up a raggedy staircase.

They heard shouts behind them and increased their speed, going farther and farther up, they passed the last ounce of light and fell into complete darkness. 

The two elves continued feeling their way along in the dark until the she-elf stopped and took out a small bag. She poured the contents of it into her hand and muttering some elven words, blew on the soft dusk. Light sprang up out of her hand and she quickly put her hand around it, as to trap it from escaping.  It was white light, shining brightly, and bouncing all around in her hand. Legolas knew about the silmarils, and other substances that shed light but never had he heard of or seen actual light being restricted in such a manner. He gazed at it as she held it up in her hand, entranced by its beauty. 

They went on, hearing the loud footsteps of the guards bounding up after them, and their angry voices echoing through the caves. As the voices grew, they stopped in a little crevice in the rock, hiding the light and listening. One of them started yelling at the snoring guard and, when hearing his explanation of the elves escape was swiftly beheaded by a huge battle-axe. 

"Kill the dwarf," one of the guards said, "And bring me his head."

Legolas flinched when he heard this and breathed heavily. The guards stopped talking and listened, obviously hearing Legolas' reaction. 

After a couple of seconds, a guard whispered, "take care of the dwarf, and tell the master we have a couple runaway elves, they should make good prey."

They all headed back down the stairs and the elves stepped out. 

"Come on," she said, looking at Legolas. But Legolas was looking back down the stairs and she understood.

"The dwarf," she said, and Legolas nodded. 

"Very well, there is another area of cell blocks in the corridor opposite ours, I think he might be there," and with that they cautiously headed back down the stairs.

Legolas didn't know why but he felt strangely connected with this elf, maybe it was the fact that they were the last two elves left in middle earth, maybe not. But when he saw her eyes change color, he felt a change himself, there were mystical energies surrounding this elf, he could feel it, and maybe that's why the guards feared her so. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a huge gust of wind swept passed them, ruffling horrible memories in Legolas' mind. But he soon forgot about himself when he looked at this she-elf, her eyes now a fiery red, a look of horror on her face. He stood there, unable to move, and then he heard it, it was a voice, a soft sweet voice, coming from all around them. 

"Dear Daria, why do you plague me so?" the voice said, "Forget him Daria, forget him." 

Legolas recognized the voice from somewhere, but he couldn't place it, he couldn't remember, but he feared it, and he knew he should. 

The she-elf through her hands over her ears, squinting at the sound and muttering something under her breath. 

A few seconds later, the voice stopped and she bolted down the cave, coming to a big wooden door, the two elves pushed against it and it finally flew open, leading to a small path that, they could see had natural light sprinkling in. 

Legolas felt uneasy, like this was much too easy of an escape, then he thought of Gimli and sighed heavily. 

Reading Legolas' mind Daria said, "Don't fear for the dwarf, he shall not be hurt." 

Legolas looked at her in confusion, greatly tiring of her unlikely knowledge. 

They ran towards the light and Legolas stopped abruptly when he saw what it lead to, he peered over the ledge and saw that they were on the east side of the mountain from the sun slowly rising. 

A man approached them from behind, "Welcome," he said.

Number 4 is on its way!!

This story is actually bits of dreams that I've had all tied into one, scary huh? 

I was actually going to be really mean to Legolas but, alas, I just cant bring myself to do it, such a perfect warrior should not be meddled with, at least not too much. *evil laugh*

But really you guys, it could happen, in the world of Legolas anything is possible (hmm, I'll have to think about that, world of Legolas, hmm…)

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. rage

The Other

Ch 4- rage

The two elves whirled around to see one of the men, smiling with that bitter sadistic smile that was rarely ever withheld from them. Before they had a chance to speak, the man turned to leave, laughing on his way out. Legolas and Daria looked at each other questioningly then ran towards the door the man had just exited from. They pushed against it but it wouldn't budge. They felt along the walls, trying to find another door, then at the cliff opening but it was too steep to try anything. They had just went back to the large wooden door, when a boulder sitting beside one of the walls rolled back, leaving a narrow passage, they cautiously took it, knowing there was no other way. Once inside, the boulder rolled back into place, leaving them in complete darkness. Daria took out her light again, having held onto it through the whole ordeal. 

They went along single-file trying to find a way out when the walls enclosing them, lifted up, leaving a huge gap on either side of the path. Legolas could only wonder as bits of the wall broke away. They quickened their step, trying to pass this wall-less dungeon. 

Legolas stopped abruptly when he heard a voice calling out to him, it was Gimli, he centered his mind on the voice, trying to find where it was coming from, but it was all around them. Then the walls crashed back down, closing the path again. They looked around and saw the walls, the path and everything covered in a white mist that sparkled in the dancing light. They tried to move, but their feet wouldn't budge, just then Legolas felt how dry his mouth was and how hungry he'd become. They began to feel dizzy and started drifting off, out into the unconscious world they went.    

"No!" came the piercing cry, that echoed through the caves. 

Legolas and Daria were lying unconscious on the dirt floor, chained to a post that stuck up from the ground and continued through the ceiling. 

Gimli stared helpless as the two elves were lowered down into a deep black pit. 

"It doesn't have to be like this Gimli." 

"What do you want?" Gimli shouted.

"You know what he wants," replied the voice. 

"Spare them! They know nothing!" 

"Spare the sorceress and the prince? Why should I?"

"What good can they be to you dead?" 

"They are resourceful, and strong, I'll give them that but I don't think I'd like a perfect companion, it would get boring, wouldn't you agree dwarf?"

"Only your companionship would get boring," replied the dwarf, in a gruff tone.

"Silence! I'll show you boring when you are lowered down there with them to feed off the rats and insects!"

By this time, Daria was coming too, and seeing the limp elf beside her, was saddened by his helplessness. She knew why he had stayed, and she knew his pain, for she too had it. The deep desperation and searching, searching for that thing called happiness. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a small bottle, she spread the cool fluid around them, enclosing the two elves in a circle. She stood up and concentrated all her energy on the harsh voice that was now speaking to Gimli. She shouted in elvish, pointing her hand towards the voice, her eyes now pearly white.

The voice stopped and screamed in pain, cursing at the elf. 

But she didn't stop, she kept talking and concentrating. A whirlwind arose in the small room, rustling everything in it. The guards shouted in terror, running out of the room. 

Legolas was up now, trying to free himself from the chains.

Gimli ran towards the door and picked up an axe that one of the guards had left. Swinging it over his head, he ran to the elves and with a precise stroke, he struck the chains, breaking Legolas free. 

Daria continued, the wind growing fierce and strong until the whole cave buckled under the pressure. Everything started to come down, when Legolas pulled Gimli into the circle with them, somehow he knew that that was what it was for. But a large rock broke free from the rest and flew towards the circle. Before Legolas could duck, he was hit and flew out of the circle against the wall, that was now shaking violently. Daria tried to re-direct the force, but it had already gone too far, the walls started to crumble down all around them, shaking the three violently. Legolas struggled to get to his feet, but finally had to crawl on all fours, trying to reach the circle before he was buried. He gave a final lunge before the whole cave fell, and barely made it in. A huge cloud of dust flew up, engulfing them, making it hard to breath. It felt as though a gigantic earthquake under their feet; they all covered their ears quickly as everything came down, crashing in all directions. 

Legolas looked up to see mounds of rubble surrounding him, the only thing that wasn't touched was the circle. He turned around to see Gimli, but he wasn't there. He ran onto one of the mounds and, as the dust settled, he could see the whole landscape, sunk into the ground, but no Gimli. 

Daria got to her feet, a smile on her lips as she gazed over the rubble, incredibly pleased with what she had done. She looked up at the sun, letting it warm her face when she noticed Legolas hurriedly searching over the rocks. She forgot about the warmth that she waited so long to have and climbed to the top of a huge pile of rocks, her pitch-black hair flowing in the wind as she looked over everything. She saw no sign of the dwarf, but she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she carefully walked to the edge of the cliff and peered over. The dwarf was hanging on a couple of rocks, unconscious from the fall.  

"Legolas!" Daria called, "He's over here."

Legolas looked over the edge and saw his friend hanging by his cloak, about twenty feet below.  

Aren't you glad they got out of the funny farm? Those caves were getting annoying. 

Okay, well Gimli may not make it. Someone's got to get it right? 

If you haven't noticed Daria has mental powers, luckily neither Legolas nor Daria are romantic. Yes that's right, no romance here! (that crap makes me gag!)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. answers

The Other 

Ch 5-

Gimli lay on the narrow shelf jutting out of the cliff, deep in the unconscious world.

"No, I wont let you take them." Gimli seemed to be fighting a spiritual battle, like the voice that spoke to him before was still there, still fully alive and still threatening. 

Running through a field, Gimli fought this being, he knew what it wanted. It wanted the secret, the secret Morgoth had, the secret Saruman kept until he was reduced to the nothingness that now plagued him. 

Naturally Gimli would know, being a part of the fellowship, having an understanding of the whole situation. The ignorance of this being was overwhelming, and Gimli wondered if this was all just a game, some insane stunt that wasn't really there. Maybe brought on from fatigue or the spiritual tortures that was upon him only a short time before. Whatever it was Gimli kept fighting it, for what seemed like days, though in reality, was only a few minutes. 

He was tiring of the battle and knew he couldn't hold for long, he felt it start to take his mind and he cried out for help, but no sound escaped his lips.

Waking up, the dwarf found himself looking in the face of the elf, completely bewildered. He jumped to his feet when he saw Daria walk up behind Legolas, a knife in her hand.

"No!" Gimli cried, as he backed away from the two elves. 

Daria suddenly dropped the knife, confused. 

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"No!" Gimli yelled, "Your one of them! Stay away!"

Legolas tried to step towards the dwarf, but he ran into the woods. Before Legolas could follow, Daria grabbed his arm, restraining him. 

"Something is wrong." Daria said, "That's not the dwarf."

Legolas looked at her in disbelief, pulling himself free, he ran after Gimli. 

"No Legolas, don't!" she yelled after him, reluctantly following. 

Daria walked over to the elf, sitting on a fallen tree, head in his hands. 

"I know the spell I used to bring him up didn't do anything, it couldn't have." Daria said.

"What happened in the caves?" Legolas asked, without looking up. 

"All I know is they're fond of torture."

Legolas stood and looked into the forest. 

"I have heard of a very powerful elf," said Legolas, "this elf has the power of wizardry and shall forever dwell in middle earth, her along with one other, for that is where her strength lies. Her hair as dark as night, her eyes a mystery among elves, her hand stronger than any." 

After a moment Legolas continued, "Yes, I have heard the stories of old, though I have never had the mind to believe it." 

"We must find Gimli," said Daria, "he is not well." 

Legolas could see the sorrow in her eyes and he was not angry, he truly didn't feel anything. 

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. silences

The Other 

Ch 6-

The two elves walked on, searching for the dwarf, for days they marched but no sign of Gimli was to be found. Daria felt the dwarf's spirit failing but she would not tell Legolas, that would only weaken him. Each night Daria tried to make Legolas sleep, but to no avail, the elf was worried and nothing could help that. 

Not a single living thing did they find in that great forest aside from the trees. Although, it is said that where mysticism trails mysticism will follow. And so it was, Legolas with his determined face and soft eyes, and Daria with her pleasant features and curly black hair, and both with light footsteps and upright posture's continued on, bringing with them all the secret creatures of the forgotten wood. 

Every once and again, Legolas would glance at Daria and in response, she would tell him how close Gimli was. It was no use hiding her magic, Legolas was too smart for that. He could see her beauty, it was greater than any he had seen, not merely her outward appearance but she had character and personality, something you don't find with most she-elves. Her eyes held her story, and yet they were empty, he somehow knew that she had never known friendship and never would know really what it meant.  

All that her heart truly ached for was a kindly spirit. Merely to be in the same room with one was more than she had hoped for. So Daria was happy, or as happy as one can be in such a situation. 

They came upon a little hollow and decided to rest for a while. There was a small stream running through the soft grass with pebbles lining the edges and bouncing the clear glistening water back and forth. Legolas bent down and cupped a handful of water and drank, it was very cool and refreshing and something was odd about it, very familiar. 

Meanwhile Daria was searching the grounds for a walking stick, finding one that suited her, she started to scrap off the arms protruding from it and smooth out the rough parts. Both were very quiet as they stood in this spot. Daria looked up slowly, something was very wrong about this place. Walking slowly towards the stream she peered into it and plunged her hand into the now freezing cold water.  She brought her hand out and sniffled a bit from the lack of heat. She was holding a pendant, it was traced in fine silver that seeped through the glass and spelled something in elvish.  She shook her head in confusion, "I know I should be able to read this but that language has passed me by."

Legolas took the pendant and gazed at it, "it belonged to an elf, it was for his marriage". He said somberly.

The two elves looked back at the water, it looked so surreal the way the water moved, it clung to the sides as if it was afraid of itself.  They looked up and saw how perfect this little place was, a perfect paradise, untouched by any sort of evil. The trees were full and green, the grass was perfect, no leafs scattered the ground like the rest of the forest. They were suddenly disturbed by this place and after Legolas tucked away the pendant they ran from the little hollow. 

They continued walking for quite some time until the oddness caught up with them again, Legolas stopped and listened, "Do you hear that?" he asked.

She stopped and listened then they both realized, they had not seen a single living-breathing thing, the forest was empty. A chill went down Legolas's spine. 

"We must leave now." Daria whispered. 

They started off again, slowly walking away then breaking into a run. A scream echoed from the trees and hit Legolas like a knife. "Gimli." Legolas muttered and they both took off towards the sound. 

Gimli was running when they caught sight of him. 

"Gimli!" Legolas shouted, but he kept running. The elves long legs and quick step was too much for the short stout little dwarf and they quickly caught him. The dwarf collapsed in a heap.  Blood was flowing freely down his face and matted in his hair. Bits of his cloak had been torn off, as if by a wild animal. He fell unconscious. 

Legolas looked at his wound and tried to wipe some of the blood away but Daria stopped him, "There is no time, we must leave." She said, all the while feeling a growing sense of dread gaining on the trio. Legolas slung Gimli over his shoulder and followed Daria. Legolas wasn't really sure she knew were she was going but it was better than staying in one spot. The truth was she didn't really know where she was going either. 

Hey everyone! Please review, I'd really appreciate it!  And if you get the chance try reading some of my other stories, "moon dance" is an original of mine and "the trip" is also an original please read and review all of these!!


	7. Come Down Young Wanderers

The Other

Ch 7- Come Down Young Wanderers 

"We cannot go further tonight." Daria said as she watched the light slowly fade away into the night. 

They stopped at a very cramped clump of trees and slowly made their way onto a particularly large maple. They carefully lifted an unconscious Gimli to a sturdy branch about half way up the tree. 

Throughout the night Legolas stayed with Gimli to keep him secure on the branch and to mend his wounds. Daria climbed further up the tree and fixed her sight on the dark wood that seemed to be hiding many secrets. Hours passed without a sign of life and Daria grew very tired, she stood to keep from leaving the wakeful world. 

She was about to climb back down to Gimli and Legolas when something caught her eye. Through the leaves she could see a wave of gray mist blanketing the ground and shooting in little swirls all around in the air. She felt a deep calm like everything was at peace and there was nothing to fear. 

Vaguely, a black figure appeared out of the night and smoothly glided through the mist to a dead stop. Daria could see the figure of a horse carrying the black shadow, it was flowing with graceful black. 

She gazed intently on the figure and strained to see more but her eyes started to cloud, she closed them and blinked for a moment, trying to remove whatever was causing this irritation. But when she opened them again it was worse and more than just her eyes, but her mind also. She could not think strait, she could not think much of anything. Struggling to stay on the branch, she tried to clear her mind to regain control but when she realized that all she was seeing was blackness she gave a shout.  

Legolas jumped up and looked at Daria who was now swaying in the tree, her grip very loose. Legolas started to climb towards Daria, moving slower than normal, as if he had never before been in a tree. He grabbed tight to the branches, not wanting to move. He looked at Daria but his vision was clouded as if a low fog was all about them. He continued up but his foot slipped, causing the whole tree to vibrate. Daria lost her grip and fell, Legolas could here her up above but before he could do anything he was struck. 

Legolas and Daria lay on the dead forest floor, deaf to anything in their surroundings. The side of Legolas' forehead had been hit by an airborne she-elf, and was now streaked with blood. Daria lay face down, sprawled out about the sticks. A dead calm wrapped the place, the wind stopped and everything was quiet.

~~~~~~

"Damn elves," Muttered Gimli as he rubbed his head, "Why must they always climb trees? Why not just look at them as dwarfs do?" 

He slowly stood on the branch and looked all about him, "Mighty nice to leave an old dwarf in a TREE at NIGHT!" he yelled as he squeezed the life out of the tree. He felt his head and found it to be wrapped in a slick cloth, "Well at least you don't leave me to bleed to death." He gazed at the ground and yearned to be on it once again. As he stared he saw 2 forms lying motionless on the forest floor, as his eyesight grew used to the dark he saw that it was Legolas and Daria. He thought about calling out to them but saw multiple black figures surrounding the elves. There was nothing he could do as they carried his friends into the night on great horses.   

"Damn, damn, damn!" The dwarf cursed as he wandered what the hell was going on. It was enough that the 2 elves were the ones who fell out of the tree and that he, a dwarf, was the only one to stay in! But now he was stuck in it and the elves, well the elves are not much help now. Gimli didn't remember a thing, not since Daria caused the cave in and now he had to somehow reach the ground without falling to his death. 

"Well Gimli, you shall conquer this." He muttered to himself as he looked around for an easy escape.  __

Okay so there's number 7, hope you enjoyed it! I'm almost out of ideas so if you guys have any they'd be appreciated!!!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
